Transcript: The Barbie Boutique
(Opening Theme) --Barbie, Raquelle, Teresa and Nikki were at the mall. Watching a poster-- Raquelle: Adorbs! That would look sick with my....mmm everything! Barbie: I bet it would look even better with a ginormous zipper, -zipper appeared- oh! I know! High-heeled boots, -high-heel boots appeared- and a pair of sparkly danggling earings! -earings appeared- Nikki: You should open up your own boutique, Barbie! Teresa: I'd totally buy whatever selling, even if I already own it. --Barbie and the others went walking towards an empty store without knowing it-- Barbie: Why not open my own store? It'll be pink, and perf and huh! --Barbie found the empty store-- Teresa: It's like it was waiting for us! Eeee! It's fate! Raquelle: As if anyone can open boutique! It's a crazy idea! Raquelle (on couch): It's a brilliant idea! Why didn't I think of it? Okay, there! I just did! I'll open my own boutique too! Ha! Raquelle: Well, I gotta go...do...some stuff, e-elsewhere, bye! --Then Raquelle stormed away-- Raquelle: Think bold, think big think, better than Barbie! Ryan: What's better than Babrie? Raquelle: Ryan! I want my store filled with stuff girls find irresistble! Get on it! Ryan: Filled with stuff girls find irresistble, got it! And what are you gonna do? Raquelle: I'll be formulating a business plan and conducting market research. Ryan: You're gonna go spy on Barbie. --Then Raquelle was wearing a pair of eyeglasses with a fake mustache and a hat and was carrying a spy camera-- Raquelle: I'm gonna go spy on Barbie. --Everyone prepared Barbie's boutique. Raquelle opened the door and the background was a storm, then it became sunny-- Raquelle: Buiseness a little slow, huh? Barbie: It is opening day. I can't expect a crowd of customers to rush in and- --And there was a crowd of customers who rushed into Barbie's boutique Ken: What a crowd! Aaaah! --The crowd of customers took all the clothes of Ken exept his underwear-- Barbie: Raquelle, try on anything you like! Raquelle: May as well see what not to wear! --Raquelle was wearing Barbie's products and was looking at the mirror-- Raquelle: Ooooh! I mean, eeeew! Raquelle (on couch): This is the hottest thing I'v ever worn! Huh! I'm gonna send a quick pic to Ryan so he can steal the design for my store! --Raquelle took a pic of herself-- Raquelle: I just took this for a laugh! Huh! And sent it to everyone on my contact list! --Then everyone on Raquelle's contact list went to the store and put raquelle on the folding table and it fold to the wall-- Barbie: Oh dear! Hang on! --Barbie pressed the button and Raquelle was free-- Raquelle: Hugh! Okay people! Listen up! You've seen the lamethon store, now come check out a cutting edge fashion palace! --Raquelle opened the door of her store-- Raquelle: Prrrrrrepeared to dazzled! Huh! --Then her store was filled with Ryan's products-- Raquelle: Why? What?! Ryan: You wanted your product to be irresistble? Check out this official me brand picnic camper! --Ryan toss the picnic camper to Raquelle and her clothes was spilled by the food-- Raquelle: You just ruined my designer shirt! Barbie: To the boutique! --Raquelle was wearing Barbie's clothes and was looking at the mirror sadly-- Barbie: See! Not only is fashion super fun, it helps a friend in need! Ryan: Cool sis! You almost look as good as Barbie! --Raquelle went to the folding table angrily and sat there and it folded to the wall-- Raquelle: Does it come in black?